1. Field
Embodiments presented herein provide techniques for video-based motion capture and adaptation. More specifically, embodiments presented herein disclose techniques for estimating control mechanisms and parameters for a physics-based model from recorded video.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of motion capture techniques (e.g., via optical marker-based systems) have been developed to create natural-looking virtual characters. Typically, motion capture requires a carefully instrumented and calibrated laboratory environments, as well as instrumentation of an actor being captured. Alternatively, motion capture may be based on video. However, motion captured from video must often be modified in non-trivial ways to make it physically correct and a good match to a dynamic virtual model of a character in 3D. This occurs because recorded video only presents 2D information, i.e., recorded video lacks depth. Some current video-based motion capture systems rely on statistical models that create unrealistic visual artifacts, including footskate and out-of-plane rotations that violate gravity and balance. Other video-based motion capture systems require human intervention. No current video-based motion capture system allows captured motions to be realistically adapted to different 3D environments.